Aitakatta
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: "Hey Ichigo kenapa sih elu, selalu bertengkar dengan Toushiro?" tanya Renji, sambil berusaha menyamakan jalannya dengan Ichigo yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri Ichigo gila donk? . "Seru aja." jawab Ichigo santai. #GaJe, Typo# RnR?


***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**AITAKATTA**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"**DASAR STRAWBERRY SALAH WARNA**!" ledek seorang siswa bebrambut putih, dengan tubuh yang pendek (Dibekuin Hyourinmaru).

"**PENDEK**!"

"**JERUK**!"

"**KER-**"

'BRAKKK'

"**Sudah cukup! Kalian itu ribut terus, kalau udah ketemu! Bisa gak sih, 1 hari gak bertengkar?**" bujuk Rukia, sambil memukul mejanya dengan keras dan memotong pertengkaran kedua temannya.

"DIA DULUAN!" ucap siswa berambut oren dengan, volume suara yang kencang.

"APA? BUKANNYA ELU DULUAN HAH!" balas siswa berambut putih, dengan volume suara yang tak kalah kencangnya.

"EL-"

'**BRAKKK'**

"**SUDAH CUKUP! LAMA-LAMA GUE, JODOHIN KALIAN!**" ancam Rukia, sambil memukul papan tulis dengan penggaris papan tulis. Dan kedua siswa itu kembali duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

Inilah keributan yang biasa terjadi dikelas 3 D SMU KARAKURA. Yap! Seperti pagi ini, Ichigo Kurosaki seorang siswa berambut oren dan postur tubuh yang tinggi ini, kembali menjahili teman sekelasnya yaitu Toushiro Hitsugaya seorang siswa yang mempunyai postur tubuh pendek (Dihajar Hitsugaya)dan mepunyai wajah yang imut. Ichigo secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan air minumnya kebaju Toushiro, hingga si korban a.k.a Toushiro yang gampang naik darah itu langsung meledeknya, hingga terjadi pertengkaran. Dan Rukia Kuchiki sebagai ketua kelas mau tidak mau harus menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

"Hey Ichigo kenapa sih elu, selalu bertengkar dengan Toushiro?" tanya Renji, sambil berusaha menyamakan jalannya dengan Ichigo yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri (Ichigo gila donk?).

"Seru aja." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Hah?" ucap Renji cengo, masa pertengkaran panas kaya gitu dibilang seru sih?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung menatap temannya Renji, yang tiba-tiba menanyakan itu.

"Aneh aja, elu ngerjain dia mulu gak ada yang lain. Jangan-jangan elu su-"

'DUAKKK'

"Apaan sih, cuma ngerjain doank! bukan berarti itukan." ucap Ichigo sambil memukul wajah Renji dengan tasnya, lalu berlari menuju rumahnya.

"OY! tunggu!" balas Renji, sambil mengejar Ichigo.

* * *

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

* * *

**SMU KARAKURA**

"Hah...akhirnya dapat memecahkan rekor, pagi tadi tidak ada pertengkaran." ucap Rukia senang.

"Huh, membosankan! Lebih baik ada pertengkaran." ucap Renji yang sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Tadi elu bilang apa hah?" tanya Rukia, dengan nada mengancam.

"Ti,tidak kok." jawab Renji takut-takut dia, kena lemparan tempat pensil besi seperti kemarin.

"Tapi, kayaknya ada yang merasa kehilangan banget deh." ucap Hisagi.

"Iya, sampai murung gitu." ucap Rangiku, sambil melirik jahil Ichigo yang sedang duduk dibangkunya.

Ya..sudah 3 hari ini, Toushiro tidak masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bukan maksud Toushiro alfa, yang tahu alasan dia tidak masuk hanya para guru saja. lalu Yoroichi sensei pun masuk dan mulai pelajaran Matimatikannya. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya dilangit, daun-daun yang jatuh beterbangan karena angin tapi, itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela disamping kirinya. Padahal siswa siswi yang lain sedang mengikuti pelajaran Yoroichi sensei sambil mengeluh karena, panas.

* * *

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Dengamu...

* * *

Seusai sekolah Ichigo dan teman-temannya pergi ke Cafe Sakura, tempat dimana Tosuhiro bekerja part time.

'KLINING'

"Hirahimashe." ucap Soi Fong salah satu pelayan cafe, sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Konnichiwa Soi." ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kalian rupanya. Silahkan duduk dulu biar gue ambilkan daftar menunya." balas Soi Fong kembali keposisi awal (tidak membungkuk).

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." ucap Rangiku.

"Kalau gitu duduk dulu." balas Soi Fong, lau mereka pun duduk ditempat yang kosong. "Kalian ingin menyakan apa?" tanya Soi fong.

"Apa Toushiro masih bekerja disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Baru saja, tadi lewat telefon dia meminta mengundurkan diri. Karena sedang ada di bandara karakura, jadi tidak sempat kesini." jawab Soi Fong.

"Ichigo!" panggil Renji, melihat Ichigo sudah pergi meninggalkan cafe sakura.

"Kami pamit dulu." ucap Rukia, lalu pergi mengejar Ichigo bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

Bersepeda aku menanjaki bukit itu  
Sekuat tenaga ku kayuh pedalnya  
Angin pun mulai menghembus kemejaku  
Ku merasa masih kurang cepat

* * *

Ichigo mengendarai motornya dengan kecang, tak peduli omelan yang keluar dari para pengemudi yang kendaraannya dia selip, layaknya pembalap motor GP. Yang dipikiran Ichigo saat ini adalah harus cepat samapai di bandara karakura, dan semoga pesawatnya belum lepas landas. Ichigo pun mempercepat kecepatannya tak peduli kalau badannya, tertepa angin karena tidak memakai jaket.

* * *

Akhirnya kusadari  
Perasaan sebenarnya  
Ingin jalani sejujurnya  
Hanya di jalan ini ku akan terus berlari

* * *

**ICHIGO P.O.V**

Entah kenapa, badanku bergerak sendiri dalam mengendarai motor yang mirip motor balap ini. Aku tidak mengerti, saat Soi Fong bilang tentang keberadaannya tadi, hatiku rasanya ingin meledak senang. Sukakah?

"Cih, kuso!" rutukku ketika melihat jalanan yang macet total, hampir tidak ada celah untuk menyalip. Lalu aku putuskan untuk melawati jalan-jalan tikus, yang dapat menembus cepat ke bandara karakura.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

* * *

Kamu berharga lebih dari siapa pun  
Walau kau tolak tak akan ku sesali  
Kamu berharga lebih dari siapa pun  
Tadinya ku ingin ungkapkan rasa ini

* * *

Ya..dari awal bertemu dengan Toushiro, Ichigo langsung menyukainya.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Hari valantine, mungkin bagi sebagian orang hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi, tidak bagi siswa berambut putih dan mempunyai wajah yang imut ini (Dibekuin). Dia hanya berdecak kesal karena, temannnya Rangiku menggoda sedari tadi. Penyebabnya dari tadi pagi siswa berambut putih itu dikejar-kejar banyak cowok, setelah Rangiku, Rukia, dan Inoue memaksanya memakai seragam perempuan.

"Matsumoto gue ini **COWOK**!" bentak Toushiro yang kesal.

"Neh..tapi, elu manis." balas Rangiku dengan ekpresi tak bersalah.

"Toushiro..." ucap siswa berambut oren dengan pelan, yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Lalu menatap kotak coklat yang akan, dia berikan pada Toushiro.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

* * *

Jika ku suka, kan ku katakan suka  
Tak kututupi, kukatakan sejujurnya  
Jika ku suka, kan ku katakan suka  
Dari hatiku, dengan tulus kukatakan

* * *

Akhirnya Ichigo pun sampai dibandara dan mencari-cari Toushiro.

"Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo sambil mendekati Toushiro.

"Ichigo, kenapa elu ada disini?" tanya Toushiro heran.

"Harusnya gue yang bertanya kenapa, elu tidak bilang kalau mau pindah?" tanya Ichigo balik dengan suara yang naik satu oktav.

"Bukan urusan elu!" jawab Toushiro.

"**Bukan urusan gue? Tentu saja ini berurusan! elu tidak boleh seenaknya pergi**!" balas Ichigo, sambil menggengam kedua tangan Toushiro dengan erat.

"Elu ini, kenapa sih?" tanya Toushiro, yang mengontrol emosinya ditempat umum.

"Gue..Gue.." jawab Ichigo gugup. "Oh..ayolah Ichigo elu bisa." ucap Ichigo dalam hati. "Gue suka sama elu." lanjut Ichigo menatap mata emelard itu dalam-dalam.

"Kurosaki, gue-" balas Tousirou

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau elu menolak." ucap Ichigo memotong perkataan Toushiro, lalu membalikan badannya.

'Grepp'

"Toushiro." ucap Ichigo kaget, karena merasa ada 2 buah tangan kecil yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maaf kalau gue tidak bilang, akan pindah..gue minta maaf." ucap Toushiro dengan suara yang parau.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok." balas Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Toushiro dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Elu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap jejak air mata Toushiro dengan, ibu jarinya.

"Su,suka." jawab Toushiro yang muncul semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hah?" ucap Ichgio kaget.

"Suka elu baka!" balas Toushiro yang udah mulai kesel, karena otak Ichigo yang lemot.

* * *

La la la la la...

La la la la la...

La la la la la...

* * *

Ichigo pun langsung memeluk Toushiro dengan erat, mendengar jawaban dari Toushiro yang mebuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"CIEEEEEE.." sorak Rukia dan teman-teman lainnya yang mengejar Ichigo.

"Ehem..ehem, moga langgeng deh." ucap Renji sambil berdehem ria.

Mereka pun saling mengobrol dan menggoda, tak lama kemudian pesawat yang akan dinaiki Toushiro akan segera berangkat lalu, Toushiro pun berpamitan dengan mereka dan menaiki pesawat.

* * *

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

* * *

Sudah 5 tahun, semenjak Toushiro pindah. Sifat Ichigo jadi berbeda dari yang dulu, saat ini Ichigo sudah memasuki unversitas kedokteran. Tapi, tidak untuk hari ini wajah Ichigo begitu berseri-seri. Karena, hari ini Toushiro akan kembali kekarakura.

**From:** Yuki-Hime

**To: **Ichigo

Aku tunggu, dibukit Karakura.

Ichigo pun langsung bersiap-siap, dengan cepat.

* * *

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Aitakatta

Yes!

Denganmu...

Aitakatta

* * *

"Huh, elu terlambat 10 detik." ucap Toushiro, sambil melirik Ichigo yang sudah banyak perubahan tubuhnya semakin tinggi, dan wajahnya lebih tampan.

"Maaf." balas Ichigo. "Sudah banyak berubah rupanya." ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Bercanda kok, elu tepat waktu." ucap Toushiro sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang belum pernah dilihat Ichigo sebelumnya. "Uh'h Kurosaki, elu susah nafas." lanjut Toushiro, yang merasa sesak dipeluk Ichigo dengan kencang. Lalu Ichigo pun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Toushiro." ucap Ichigo lembut, merasa namanya dipanggil Toushiro melihat kerah Ichigo.

'CUP'

Dengan cepat Ichigo menyambar bibir pink Toushiro, ciuman itu berlangsung hingga beberapa detik. Karena, Toushiro yang sudah kekurangan oksigen.

"Hah..hah..apa yang elu lakukan baka!" kesal Toushiro dengan muka yang seperti udang rebus.

"Balasan karena, kau mengerjaiku." balas Ichigo santai. "Mau dilanjutkan, lebih jauh yuki-hime?" tawar Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Dengan malu Toushiro pun mengangguk pelan.

* * *

**THE END**

**Kiruna:** Gimana fic ketiga Kiruna gajekan? /O-O/

**Merodi:** GaJe banget. -_-"

**Kiruna:** Neh..sebenarnya ini dipotongloh... *-*

**Ichigo:** Wah...pasti ada gituannya ya? 0_O

**Kiruna:** Hehehe...tahu aja deh tapi, hampir sih baru dibagian leher aja soalnya udah gak kuat. .

**Toushiro:** Huh..baguslah, lagiankan elu masih dibawah umur. -_-

**Merodi:** Neh..kan sayang, itukan bagian paling asemnya .

**Kiruna:** kalau dilanjutin, yang ada gue **ketawa** mulu tahu .

**Review Please...**


End file.
